dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Miku Izayoi
Miku Izayoi (誘宵 美九 Izayoi Miku?) is the sixth Spirit to appear who was, like Kotori, originally a human that gained the power of a Spirit around the same time Shido first met Tohka. She was also originally an ally to Danzo, but later joined the Z Fighters. Miku Izayoi is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. She was originally introduced as the tertiary antagonist of Season Two, but later became a supporting protagonist. Personality Miku harbors a strong hatred towards men and treats girls as servants fit to serve her, which is why she transferred to an all-girls school, Rindouji all-girls private academy. Due to her past, in which people that were once her fans (mostly male) accused her of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to her losing her voice from the pressure and caused her to almost commit suicide. Even her opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable servants at best and not caring if they died, even believing they should be happy to die for her. Her coldness was to the extent that even Shido openly admitted he hated her. She is very flirty, both before and after warming up to Shido, she expresses this towards most women who fit her type (and Shido) and is very blunt about it. After warming up to Shido, she doesn't hesitate to flirt with both him and the other Spirits and does not even mind Shido having a harem, in fact, she pretty much encourages it. Miku also does not show any more of her previous arrogance, while no longer hating men, she still prefers to be by her female fans more, and she no longer treats women as servants and effectively gave up her power to control people when she was sealed. Shido describes her current personality as being "very childish." Like many characters, Miku harbors great hatred towards Lord Erion. Powers and Abilities As a Spirit, Miku is one of the strongest spirits in existence, being on par with Kotori Itsuka, but is not as strong as Kurumi Tokisaki. Her power level is about 100,000,000,000. Spirit Abilities * Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル） , Hagun Utahime, lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") * Weapon: Organ * Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai (神威霊装・九番 （シャダイ・エル・カイ) , Shin'i Reisou: Kyuuban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 9") Miku's "Angel" takes the form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen when she used her Angel to control the Yamai sisters, Yoshino, and the audience. It has been implied that she cannot usually hypnotize Spirits, as when she tried to hypnotize Shido and failed, she thought that he could be a Spirit like her. Likewise, both Ellen and Kurumi have also shown a resistance towards her mind control songs. It should be noted, however, that she managed to control the Spirits that Shido had already sealed without any difficulties. Miku can also fight using her voice as shown when she attacked Shido with a sonic wave. She can also use her powers defensively, as shown when she created a shield to protect Shido from Tohka. For her convenience, could also manifest as smaller organ pipes, which she can use on smaller crowds. Four different applications of her Army Breaker Diva have been demonstrated so far: * March 行進曲（マーチ) : Enhances the listeners' physical strength. * Rondo 輪舞曲（ロンド）: Primary method of defense and can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Tohka when she was in her Inverse Form. * Solo 独奏（ソロ）: Brainwashes the listeners. Solo does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stayed brainwashed, they would prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being above anything else. Being sound-based, Miku's power works very effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. But as shown with Tohka, a pair of ear plugs are able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. * Requiem 鎮魂歌（レクイエム） : A relaxing song that has an analgesic effec Relationships Miku and Shido - At first, Miku hated Shido, but only because of his gender, as she hates men in general due to an event that happened to her in the past. Upon learning of how she treated people, Shido openly admitted to hating her. Despite this, Shido still cares for her and is willing to help Miku overcome her hate for men, even going as far as crossdressing in order to just be able to speak to her. Shido also did the dangerous act of stopping her berserk state, and also protected her from several grave assaults. In the end, Miku overcame her trauma and her feelings toward Shido changed. Later on, Miku declared Shido as her boyfriend, calls him "darling", and shows her affection toward Shido without hesitation, much to Shido's chagrin. Miku and Danzo - Originally Miku and Danzo were allies and Miku considered Danzo to be the only man she can tolerate before meeting Shido and Apollo. However Danzo later betrayed her and tried to have her killed before Shido saved her. '''Miku and Apollo - '''Apollo seems to have a crush on Miku Izayoi and shares a very close relationship with her. Apollo is very protective of Miku and will aid her in battle. Miku also considers him to be the second man to ever be kind to her. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits